So Cold
by TheVooDooFish
Summary: Fletcher's dead.  The world is about to be torn apart, because of one simple fact.  Valkyrie Just doesn't know how to react.  A bit of lovely Valduggery.
1. If You Don't Shoot It

**A/N: Thats right people, I'm finally back D=  
For those of you looking for my Hellboy fanfiction, I have some bad news. I'm working off a new PC, so all my old stuff if gone. I WILL be re-writing it though!(:**

**Just give me time ;)**

**Okay, this is one of those things with lots of one-shots. They won't be written on a regular basesis, becasue I can only write then when insperation hits me. (They also won't all be this emo!) This took about half an hour to write... It's short and... sweet? I don't know if I'd pu it like that, but enjoy!**

It was one of those simple complex things.

She had no time really, just a few seconds, but she hoped that would be enough. She prayed he'd understand that quickly.

The rain was torrential and beautiful, warding away all the people. Haggard looked like a ghost town. She liked this kind of weather, grew attached to it as the years went by. It helped her think.

He was where he always was, waiting for her by the pear. The sun was setting and the scean was perfect for a moment like this. Maybe that's why she felt so nervous. All in all, she was the perfect picture of calmness, striding towards the tall figure of a dead man, but she was awfully good at lying. She'd been doing it to herself for the last six years exceedingly well.

He turned, the eyes of his facade sparkling in question.

"Your wet," he said as she approached. Stating the obvious was one of his many talents. She came to a halt about a meter away from him, lips set in a thin line of silence. He closed the gap she had purposefully left between them, reaching out a hand to her face and tilting it upwards.

"You've been crying," now his voice was hesitant. He didn't know what to do with a crying Valkyrie. She looked away from him, full of shame. She didn't like putting him in situations like this. Seeing Skulduggery confused was one of the most heartbreaking sights she had ever witnessed, because he only ever got confused about her.

He was silent then, waiting for her to say something. Her seconds were ticking by. She wasn't sure how long she could hold back the anger, the hate, the anything.

"Fletcher's dead," she said, her tone flat. The skeleton made a twitch of movement, but said nothing. His none existent eyes were just looking at her, watching, asking her to tell him what to do. She hadn't loved the teleporter for so long now, he knew that. But she never left his side because she was his world.

"It's your fault," she carried on. This time he took a step back, just a small one. He didn't understand. "It's you, it always has been! You gave me everything I've loved, you've showed me how _amazing _everything could be, you gave me this taste of power. But nothing ever stays!" She hit him then, right across the face. He didn't move an inch. She looked at him in horror, then down at her stinging hand, before she began to sob, all over again.

It wasn't losing Fletcher. It was realising that losing him didn't affect her like she should. The only thought that ran through her mind when she was holding him in her arms was –

_What if this was Skulduggery?_

_I'd kill myself too._

How selfish of her.

She'd lost herself. She was empty, frightened and the only thing she had in the world was a talking skeleton.

Still standing there, just looking.

It drove her mad, and she wanted to hit him again and she knew he'd just take it, because that's who he was for her. The person that took all her problems, the person that fixed everything for her. The person that was going to make her end the world.

"It's your fault," she mumbled again, falling to her knees. "They're all going to die, and it's your fault..."

Then he got it. He'd known for so long, but only really acknowledged it then. So he knelt in front of her.

Valkyrie looked up at the man stroking her bedraggled hair with his skeletal fingers. His facade was down. The real Skulduggery smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry," he said, putting his forehead to hers. "If I could have never have met you..."

"Don't say that!" she screeched, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into an awkward hug. "Don't you ever say that!"

"But I'm right," he said, and he always was. His hands found her waist and he held her, so close it almost hurt.

"But I... I love you," her heart froze as the words spilled from her mouth in an uncontrollable flood. But it felt right, she liked the sound of it, swimming around in the air around her. She closed her eyes. "Please don't wish that away so easily."

The skeleton didn't react, but she didn't care. She moved slightly, so she could see his face. Of course, not a scrap of emotion was laced across the skull. It's just grinned at her, and she smiled right back.

She felt the gun before she saw it.

Barrel pressed into the soft flesh of her stomach. For a moment she looked confused, shocked and terrified.

Then she just let the metal sit there. She didn't try to get away, or convince him otherwise. She looked at him, her features soft and beautiful in the downpour.

"Do it," she whispered.

The hammer of the gun clicked back. The noise repeated itself over and over in her head.

He squeezed the trigger slightly. Her eyes shut.

He threw the gun away.

He stood up.

"I can't," was all he said, offering her a hand. She took it, her body shaking all over.

They embraced, for moments of forever.

"This is not what I do," he said, his magnetic voice heavy and cracked. "I might as well destroy the world myself."

She stared at him.

"I love you," she said again.

"So I've been told."

She kissed him, his cold wet teeth a complete contradiction to her young soft lips. He held her like he couldn't live without it.

_How selfish_, the thought harassed them both.

They ignored it.


	2. 9 Crimes

**I LIED! D=**

**This is no longer a jumble of one-shots, because... well, because. **

**But, I ask you to be patient with me, I don't really have much of a plot in mind.**

**Have fun, my happy people.**

**9 Crimes.**

**One week before we lose our dearly loved *cough* Fletcher.**

"This is crazy," said Valkyrie, pulling her sleeve up to cover her nose. The stench was unbearable. Nine people, dead... just curled up like they had fallen asleep. No signs of a struggle. But this had only happened two nights ago and the bodies were already stinking out the entire house.

Skulduggery was stepping over them gracefully, examining them as he went along. Valkyrie hung back at the door. She wasn't squeamish, she was just distracted. Her thoughts were lingering on an argument her and Fletcher had had when her partner had phoned her. That just made things worse, considering it was him they were arguing about.

They had lasted three years already, which any teenager would describe as 'forever.' She didn't know how they'd done it. All she did was work, and all he did was complain about her working. A simple, yet vicious circal that consumed them both.

"Sand!" exclaimed Skulduggery cheerfully. Valkyrie frowned.

"Yes?" she said.

"I found some!" Again his tone implied that he was exceedingly impressed with himself.

"That's nice, but I thought you'd be more concerned with the corpses," she moved out of his way as he walked past, his huge stride taking him to the stair case effortlessly. He turned to look at her.

"The sand was on the corpses," he said, beckoning her over. He lay a hand on her shoulder as they walked down the steps. "I think I know what's going on. Are you okay? You're not your usual Skulduggerys' genius admiring self?" She laughed and elbowed him lightly in the ribs, but her smile didn't touch her eyes.

"Ah," said the skeleton, opening the front door. "Fletcher?"

She said nothing, just breezed past him into the cold, frosty night. She headed straight for the Bentley.

"I'll take that as a yes," he chimed, falling into step beside her. Again she remained silent. She didn't like talking to Skulduggery about Fletcher. It felt wrong. Anytime she mentioned an argument, he went distant, falling into this absolute quiet that seeped through the air and made her go cold.

"Want to talk?" he always asked, he never wanted to.

"No," she slid into the unlocked car, belting up. Skulduggery nodded.

"Well, something that might cheer you up. I know what we're dealing with. You know the Sand Man?"

Valkyrie actually laughed.

"Not personally," she said between giggles.

"He's the one killing these people," ignoring Valkyries' irrational outburst, he started the car.

They drove.

Valkyries' gaze remained trained outside of the window for the whole trip to her house. She didn't see anything. The world whizzed past in its Technicolor black and white, the beautiful autumn outside failing to inspire any sort of reaction in her mind.

She was tired. She wasn't supposed to be like this. Love wasn't supposed to be so drained of everything. It was her fault, for telling Fletcher the truth.

_He makes me feel alive._

The words were said in spite, but they were so true that they haunted her. Fletcher wanted her to be normal. Wanted her to give Skulduggery up.

Her house looked big and lonely. Usually she spent her time in there with Gordon, but he was helping Ghastly over at the Sanctuary. She certainly wasn't going to call Fletcher again.

"Want to come inside?" she asked, before Skulduggery got the chance to drive away. He paused for a moment, then tilted his head at her.

"Well, that depends," he started, "Are you actually going to talk to me? Or I will I be the decoration for this evening?" She gave him a smile that said sorry. He accepted it in a heartbeat.

Valkyrie hadn't bothered re-decorating. She didn't mind the oldness of the wall paper, or that slightly mouldy furniture smell that she sometimes caught whiff of when she walked past the living room. In fact, she was quite fond of it... if that was possible.

Skulduggery made himself at home straight away, throwing his hat down and draping his coat on the back of the couch. He plonked himself down, reaching for one of the magazines on the table.

"You want anything?" she asked from the doorway. He looked over the top of the paper. If he could have raised an eyebrow, he would have.

"Well, I'm having a coffee. What do you want to do tonight? Talk business?" she called over her shoulder as she wandered into the kitchen.

"If you want," he mumbled back, supposedly engrossed in whatever article he was reading.

She didn't bother replying. She filled the kettle and switched it on, then went rummaging around in the cupboard above the sink. Pouring the little bit of sugar that was left into a cup and adding a spoon full of coffee granules, she put her back to the counter and closed her eyes.

What was wrong with her?

She was so terrified of what Fletcher would do if he lost her, that's what.

He wasn't crazy suicidal or anything. He was just so damn stupid.

The kettle clicked, she opened her eyes. It had been screaming so loud she hadn't heard him come in. He was standing right in front of her, hands in pockets, head in its questioning tilt.

"Something Is _very_ wrong with you," he said, placing his skeletal hand on her shoulder. "I mean, I was reading one of those girly celeb mags and you didn't even laugh at me."

It was supposed to be funny, she was supposed to laugh. But she didn't.

She just turned her back to him and poured the scalding liquid into the cup. When she turned back around, he was still there.

That was odd, she thought to herself. Usually he gave up by the second attempt.

"It's okay. I'm not going to pry it out of you," he said, raising his hands up in the air defensively. "I just want you to know that I'm here, for you... if you... need me," he looked at her awkwardly and she smiled.

"Oh Skul," she sighed, then just left the rest of the sentence there, hanging around. She leaned in and gave him a quick one armed hug.

"What the hell Val?" said Fletcher from the doorway.

Valkyrie jumped, cursing as she spilt coffee over herself.

"Well done, Fletcher," murmured Skulduggery sarcastically as he took hold of Valkyries' scalded arm.

"Get off her, I'll do it," the boy muttered, pushing past him. Valkyrie gave Skulduggery an apologetic look.

"I think I should go," he said. "Lots of... detecting to do."

**A/N: Hope it's okay so far. I know they're all a bit out of character, but it's been two years since Mortal Coil. Val is eighteen, has moved out... and a lot of other stuff has happened that I'll sneak in there. Some stuff Fletcher is not best pleased about. Cookies for those who guess what I'm talking about! ;)**


	3. And So It Is

**A/N: Thanks to the reviewers! I've had some complaints about typos, and I will try my best to go over my work and find the little devils. I AM a terrible speller, and I don't have a Beta reader... Though I may rope my mother into doing it... Since I totally agree that having too many spoil the flow of the piece you're reading. I'm just a tad too stupid to notice them.**

** Now, I'd like to point out that this is a T, there will be references to sex, but nothing to lemon like. If I decide to do something like that later, you will be warned beforehand.**

**And So It Is**

** The Next Morning.**

Friends again.

Of course it wasn't that easy. They'd been going out for three years; one was eighteen, the other twenty one. It had gone beyond 'kiss and make up.'

Fletcher was still in bed, lying on his stomach and snoring lightly to himself. She couldn't help but smile at his twitching nose and his messy hair, which looked remarkably like he'd already styled it.

She slid out of bed and silently made her way across the room, tiptoeing over the discarded clothes that made a trail back down the corridor. She looked at them briefly when she reached the door of her on-suit, remembering the heat of the night before. The guilt was evident on her face, though no one was there to see it.

The showers water was hot, the perfect kind of hot that made you feel spotless. She washed quickly and tried not to think about anything, which was difficult when _everything_ was bothering her.

When she got out, Fletcher was still there in the same lazy sprawl. She threw her protective clothing on and tried not to look at the sleeping man. Not bothering to wake him, she made her way downstairs and phoned Skulduggery.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" He said. She smiled.

"Hi, can you come and pick me up?" She was already outside, sat on her door step. It was a pleasant day. Pleasant in a 'At least it's not raining' kind of way.

"Of course. We're getting an early start then?"

"Yep. Can't leave all the work to you."

"Alright, see you soon." She hung up and waited, silently praying he'd show before Fletcher got up. It felt like she was cheating on him, which was crazy.

But it wasn't, because she'd done it before.

A chill dripped down her spine. He'd never forgiven her. How many times had she said sorry? It was countless. How many times had she told him that she'd never let it happen again? Thousands.

But she understood. She got that she'd already broken his heart, and in a way, she was glad he kept reminding her of this. She was glad he made her feel guilty. It meant, to her at least, that she still wanted him, that she was still with him because she needed him.

Skulduggery pulled up. She practically ran to the car and dived into her seat. He frowned at her. The facade of today had blond hair. She hated it when he had blond hair.

"A bit eager today?" he chimed with a smile.

"Exceedingly so," she grinned back.

He liked it when she at least tried to be happy, but he wasn't blind. He could see her drowning, quite quickly, under the weight of life. The frustrating thing?

He had no idea how to help.

So he drove, all the while annoying Valkyrie by humming 'Mr Sandman.' It was only when they were nearly there that she realised that she didn't know where 'there' actually was.

It looked kind of like a field. A big field. With a rock.

Valkyrie made an unimpressed expression, though, as per usual, Skulduggery looked quite smug with himself.

"I found it, and it only took me one night. You can't tell me that's not amazing."

"I'm not sure. Where are we?"

"In a field," she didn't bother replying. He made a clicking noise with his tong, something he still prided himself in being able to do.

"Fine," he sighed, "See that rock?" he pointed to one, not so special looking hunk of grey. She nodded. "It's a door. But it's going to try and convince us that it doesn't exist."

She looked at him.

"It's a spell," he explained, "It gets in your head. Apparently the whole labyrinth below does the same."

"Labyrinth? That's just fantastic. And rocks that get in your head. Is there anything else you're not telling me?"

He paused in thought for a moment, before he raised a finger.

"One more thing," he said, looking quite serious. "There is more than one 'Sand Man.' They're actually a race of people... race of things, I should say, that haven't bothered us for _years_. Not sure what's changed, but we have to go find out."

"So we're not going to go in there, guns a blazing? We're going to ask them...Questions?" She sounded slightly disappointed. She had got the impression they we're just mindless monsters, though she didn't know why she pictured them like that.

"Unless they hit us first of course. Retaliation is usually the best option with these guys."

They got out, leaving the Bentley about a hundred meters away from the rock. Skulduggery was staring at it like he was sizing it up for a fight, while Valkyrie shoved her hands in her pockets against the cold. After a minuet of stillness, she sighed.

"What _are_ you doing?"

"You never know when it might strike," he almost whispered in reply. Valkyrie rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

Then she stopped, because she wasn't quite sure where she was going anymore.

Confused, she gave her head a quick shake before starting off again. Still, a blank space filled her mind when she tried to remember what she was supposed to be doing. She looked back at the Skeleton.

"I-"

"Yes, I know. Sneaky little thing," he moved towards Valkyrie and stood next to her, eyes still cast on the rock that he just knew was there, even though it was telling him that it wasn't.

"I think I confuse the spell," he said with a slightly impressed smile, that was aimed solely at himself. "I'm dead; it doesn't know how to deal with that, though it's still making quite a good job of confusing me."

He took her hand, it was a subconscious movement, that he did a lot.

But she still stared at it. Still went rigid when he did it.

They set off together, heading straight for the rock that Valkyrie was convinced didn't exist. Skulduggery looked determined though, so she didn't say anything.

It was a strange sensation, stepping into something that wasn't there.

She didn't even know how he'd opened up the little passage way they were walking down, it was like the thought had been erased from her memory.

When they stepped inside, vertigo overtook her. She began to fall, but Skulduggery still had hold of her hand. He wrapped his arms around her quickly, a distressed expression clouding his featured as the tunnel was sealed behind them. When she felt steady enough to stand on her own, he let her go.

"Don't worry," he said, stroking her back lightly while she leant over, hands on knees. "That's quite a common sensation the first time something plays with your head like that. Your body's just confused. Take a moment."

But she couldn't, because as soon as he summoned a fire ball, their true surroundings became apparent.

Two of them, with wide, yellow eyes and toddler like features. Their skin was grey and flaky, cracking to reveal oozing sours, filled with puss.

They didn't have legs. Just a mass of mangled strips of flesh where they should have been.

"Ew," said Valkyrie, scrunching up her nose.

"Ew Indeed."

**A/N: I have gone over this a few times. This should be the last one with hundreds of typos if dearest mother decides to help out. If not...**

**Mehh):**


	4. Imperfection

**Imperfection**

They leaped; instinctively both Valkyrie and Skulduggery threw a fire ball. But they didn't hit the creatures, because the creatures weren't there anymore.

"Shit," cursed Valkyrie, spinning around, eyes flicking in every direction. The Skelton shook his head.

"They weren't there, save your breath," he dropped his facade and summoned another ball of light. It hung over his left shoulder, casting deadly shadows on the cave walls. She crept to his side.

"I'm not enjoying this," she grumbled as they began to walk, deeper into the belly of the earth. Both on high alert they stayed close. The passage was narrow, and seemed to be getting more so as they moved along. Soon enough Skulduggery was leading the way, Valkyrie at his heals.

She figured that she'd stopped growing when she'd hit sixteen, because the top of her head still only just got past his shoulders. She wasn't short; he was just far too tall. She couldn't see past him, but didn't care. It scared her how blindly she'd follow him.

Fletcher hated that too, the fact that she would quite willingly accompany the dead man into hell, into oblivion without so much as a mutter of complaint. She'd explained so many times that's that's what partners do.

And she saw it, that sneer on his face at her use of the word 'partner.' He'd proceeded to walk off, muttering to himself about how she was supposed to be his as well.

She was always guilty. It was hard not to be when the person you loved stared at you through doubtful eyes, expressing that broken feeling every time Skulduggery summoned her and she dropped whatever she was doing to be by his side.

But she liked it here, in the footsteps of a dead man. He never asked her to choose him, never asked her to drop her life and walk into trouble with him. Never asked her to love him.

You should never have to ask.

He just took in all her imperfections, just accepted her.

Even though she was going to destroy the world that he'd spent so long trying to protect.

"Concentrate Valkyrie," he said, his words making her jump. She was about to argue that she was when he stopped, consequently making her crash into his back.

Okay, she wasn't.

The skeleton hardly swayed from the impact, the only apparent movement being a glance over the shoulder at the confused looking teen.

"There's a hole," he mumbled. She ducked her head under one of his arms, examining their path.

How he could bring himself to describe the cazem in front of her as a hole, she wasn't quite sure. A good two hundred meters across this gaping wound in the earth, too much of a distance to use air to aid their cause, was the rest of their passageway. She dared herself to look down, but when she did, nothing but blackness met her gaze.

"You could fly us across?" she said hopefully, but was only rewarded with the shake of his head.

"I don't want to use magic like that in here, with things playing with my head. We can just walk across."

She stared at him in bafflement.

"You're not willing to fly, something you have done countless times before, but you are willing to try and walk across... nothing. Where's the logic in that?"

"Things playing with my head could play with my magic too, especially something so experimental. And think about it Valkyrie, who would make the only entrance to their home inaccessible like this?"

"Someone who really doesn't want visitors?"

He didn't bother replying to her remark, just looked at the empty drop in front of them.

"I think it's another trick," and he didn't wait to hear her opinion on this, he just took a step. Her brain didn't have time to process what he'd said before he took this action, causing her to scream in a rather undignified manner and dumbly grab for his jacket. She only dared open her eyes when her fingers had a firm hold.

He looked somewhere between amused and complacent.

"You alright?" his voice smirked at her.

"Fine," she said, letting go and brushing down her own jacket. She coughed and looked at his feet, that were no longer standing on nothing, but seemed to have formed their own circle of earth below them. When he moved forward carefully, another materialised when his foot brushed across the invisible floor, like it was spreading out from his touch.

"It's trying not to be here too," he explained, reaching out a gloved hand for her to take. She hesitated, every ounce of rationality in her body screaming at her not to step onto the empty air. Then she looked at him, at where his eyes should be. He was standing still as stone, just waiting like they had all the time in the world.

Her fingers curled into his. She took a deep breath, and she walked.

The floor that wasn't there felt exactly the same as the one she just stepped off.

"I don't like it," she said, looking down at the still evident void of nothing below her. But that hand was there, and it gave hers a squeeze.

"You don't have to," he said, and they walked, taking it slowly just encase the ground really decided it wasn't there anymore.

They were a good three quarters of the way across when Valkyrie felt something hit her shoulder lightly. She glanced at the fabric of her jacket, now dotted with dust.

She looked up, then wished she hadn't.

"Skulduggery!" she screeched before one of the creatures landed on her back. It's teeth snapped for her neck, but she managed to pry it off just before it took a hold.

"Safe to say these are defiantly real," he said, casting a stream of fire at the monster, setting it alight instantly. Its screams echoed around the cavern for a few haunting seconds, until it fell limp, collapsing under its own weight.

"There's more!" Skulduggery yelled a warning as Valkyrie followed his gaze. On the roof.

_Lots _more.

She sent a wall of air at the next one as it tried to drop to her, making it fly through the dark lading awkwardly.

They scuttled closer together, until they began to fall down from above, circling the pair instantly. And there was more to come, just waiting for the right moment to land on one of them and tear out their throats.

Well, Valkyries throat. They weren't that interested in Skulduggery , unless he attacked first. All the attention seemed to be on his partner.

That, he was not happy about.

**A/N: It's now 4:44 in the morning. This is a problem when your mother is supposed to be your Beta reader, she sleeps as sensible times. **

** And for heaven's sake, I can't spell 'Cazem' for the life of me. I tried so many times, even resorted to Google. Arrg.**

** Also, thank you again to the reviewers! I will be mentioning names next chapter, I'm just to tired right now ^^'**

** Anywayy, some fighting in the next chapter, maybe something a lot more interesting too... if I feel up to it. Oh, and some of you may have noticed that a lot of my chapters are named after lyrics or songs. I wouldn't call any of these song fics though, because the song doesn't really influence what I'm writing, I'm just listening to it at the time.**

** This one's by Skillet. It suits Valkyrie.**

** One more thing I must spam you with! This whole thing is based on a picture I drew, anyone from DA may have already seen it. I'd appreciate it if you'd go have a look, the links on my homepage thing. Its title is 'Waist Away With Me.' Feel free to criticise both my art, and my writing, it helps.**


	5. Guards

Fire, one of the most beautiful things in the world.

And screaming.

Her screaming.

She wasn't used to the sound, and she couldn't stop it.

Hordes of them, writhing, squirming, scratching. As fast as he tore them away from her, they'd be back, jaws stretched out to meet her flash, little hands tearing red ribbons through her skin.

Hot tears, uncontrollable, _stupid_, hot tears burned at the rims of her eyes.

He saw them, and it just made him worse. If Skulduggery ever came anything close to panicking, this would be it. Hands burning in a constant stream of intense fire, grabbing for the monsters and setting their whole body alight with the slightest contact. And their screaming melted into hers, until it was all just a chorus of noise and pain and fire.

Then, the absolute calm.

He was over her, unbuttoning her jacket, ripping it off her. Then he just looked, just stared.

"How... How did they get through it?" she stammered, not daring to look.

His fingers reached out to touch her stomach and hardly making contact at all he traced them along its toned, delicate skin. He shouldn't have, he knew that but temptation had grabbed hold of him. She was alive, beautiful and alive.

"They didn't," he mumbled, pulling himself away and helping her to her feet. Her face had little scratches, as did her hands, but everything that was covered by Ghastlys protective clothing remained unharmed. She stared down at herself in disbelief, at her still intact limbs and unscarred abdomen. She too let her fingers explore her skin, searching for wounds.

"I really, _really_ hate it here Skul," she said, pulling down her top and buckling her coat. The Skeleton looked back at her, clenching his jaw tight and cursing under his breath.

A few days ago, he was told that this was going to happen, a few days ago he was warned that his guard was melting away.

_The warm room in the back of the tailors shop was occupied only by the boxer himself, and his dead friend. Business had been slow for both of them and the day had dribbled on without anything to significant happening. Skulduggery was reading the newspaper, making the odd clicking noise when he read about something he disagreed with. Ghastly was sitting, watching the space in front of him._

_ For a long time, this had caused concern for his friend, but now, it was just one of those habits he'd gotten used to._

_ Thinking about Tanith._

_ The bell at the front of the shop rang and Ghastly sprang up, ripping himself out of his thoughts. He made for the door quickly, but was met by a soggy Valkyrie who barged past him with a smile and dived straight for her partner. She perched herself on the chairs arm, swinging her legs childishly and slipping her hand over Skulduggery's shoulders. He pretended to ignore her._

_ "You know how you love me?" she chimed. The noise of paper rustling as the skeleton turned a page was the only answer she got. Huffing playfully, she snatched the document from his hands and tossed it away. Slightly startled for a moment, he just looked at the air where his horoscope used to be._

_ Ghastly, to put it nicely, HATED how she acted with Skulduggery. _

_ It wasn't the fact they were close, it wasn't the fact she had him wrapped around her little finger, it wasn't even the fact some of the things she did could be considered flirting. It was just that it was her, and him, and how he enjoyed it. He could see it all, everyday. The way she'd brush up against him, the way his hand would find her waist. The stupid skeleton didn't even realise what he was doing half the time, it had become like a habit to them both. _

_ The truth was, it made Ghastly feel... upset. Sad, lonely. Here he was, with a girl that loved him, and he was just wasting it, playing around with it. _

_ Not taking the chance._

_ And if he wasn't careful, he'd lose it all together. He watched the pair, Skulduggerys attention now firmly set on Valkyrie. _

_ Sighing, he rested his hands on his knees. _

_ "What is it Valkyrie?" he asked, noting the smile that spilt her face._

_ "You know you want to give me a lift to a concert tomorrow."_

_ "And how do you know that?"_

_ "Because I asked nicely."_

_ "You didn't even ask."_

_ "But you will, won't you?" _

_ Silence, followed by a small grunting sound. Valkyrie hugged the Skelton tight and kissed his bald head._

_ "My place at six!" she exclaimed as she rushed back out of the shop, like she had somewhere to go. _

_ Ghastly watched his friend._

_ His friend watched back._

_ "You know," began the boxer, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame, "This is starting to get ridiculous."_

_ "What is?" Skulduggery got up, gathering his hat and jacket from the back of his chair. He was making himself busy, Ghastly hated it when he did that._

_ "You and her. I don't agree with it at all, but for heaven's sake, the way you just ignore how you feel is driving me up the wall," the anger in his voice was contagious, the skeleton feeling the hot flickers making their way to his mouth to._

_ "It's obvious you know. It's like you don't even try to hide it anymore. Someday soon you'll let your guard down, and you won't know what to do without it. She seems to be the only one that can't see how much you l-" _

_ "-Don't say it," said Skulduggery, voice suddenly heavy and serious. He had turned to the tailor, a finger pointed directly at his face. He paced forwards, stance ready for a fight. "Don't you dare say it."_

_ There eyes locked, and each waited for the other to back down. _

_ It was Skulduggery who gave a noise of utter frustration, slammed on his hat and rushed past the boxer._

_ "And why the hell not?" Ghastly shouted after him._

_ Only when he was outside, accompanied by flashes of lightening and the drumming of rain did he answer, ever so quietly to the night. _

_ "Because it makes it real."_

**A/N: Well, you know what I said about this being updated at irregular intervals? Here we have it.**

**Wanting to kill me might be a good response to this chapter. It's a bit of a filler, done in-between school work and puppy training. Also wanted to get the whole fact that 'my' Skulduggery is a bit p***** off at everyone being right. BLARG.**

Another update will be done shortly, with REAL ouchies and REAL bad things happening.

**Ohh, thank you very much for the wonderful reviews! I love the brutally honest! (You know who you are!) As well as some of the plane nice ones! Someone requested A chapter done from Fletchers point of view? Consider it done, it's a wonderful idea(:**


	6. Hearts Desires

Freedom is a fickle thing.

It was her fault, if she hadn't been so busy screaming, worrying about herself, Skulduggery would have seen the man.

And the odd thing?

That's all he was. The only word she could use to describe him, to classify him. The enchantment he'd cast over himself worked perfectly, her brain actually hurt when she tried to convince herself that he was real, or for that matter, that he wasn't.

He shimmered, flickered like the screen of a dyeing television set. As hazy and as eye catching as static he moved, flashing in and out of existence.

He was like that bit between wakening and sleep, where the dream tires to hold you.

Well, this one did.

Before she could have even thought about moving, he had materialized into existence beside her, slipping a delicate chain of silver around her neck. The cold metal tightened around her throat until it became uncomfortable, then, in a flash of hot pain, she lost a part of herself.

It was gone, just like that.

The air wouldn't move.

The fire wouldn't burn.

The shadows would not writhe.

She didn't realise how much she depended on her magic until it was gone, didn't realise how hollow she felt without it. It wasn't a dampener, where you can feel the tendrils of energy trying to reach out to you, just beyond your fingertips.

No, it was just something, that created nothing.

"Skulduggery!" she yelled a warning, but as the skeleton turned on his heels, the man appeared behind him. She reached out a hand desperately, instinct trying with all its might to throw a wall of air at the attacker. Nothing, and he was chained as quickly as she.

In a moment of desperation and panic, he too looked confused as she ran towards him, looking for some form of safety. They stood alone in the cavern, fingers wrestling harshly with the thin silver around their necks, but gaining nothing but a rising frustration from it.

Barking, harsh and cruel and throaty.

In unison the looked up, to see the images of static wolves before them. Just like their master the pair were hard to focus on. Buts floating out of place, lines that were just too blurry, then they would disappear, before forming again in the same hazardous mess as before, but closer.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie began to back away, taking cautious steps.

"Don't look them in the eye," the dead man whispered, never taking his gaze off the two.

"I don't even know where their eyes are. Their faces keep... moving," she hissed back, clearly more annoyed that afraid now. Skulduggery made a noise of agreement, before shrugging.

"My genius seems to be running dry today. Care to go for a run?"

She didn't need to answer. They set off at a brisk pace, heading down the tunnels once again. She almost thought it was funny that neither of them had suggested giving up, funny, but incredibly stupid.

Racing side by side, both of them could feel the empty weight that not having magic cast over them. It was painful.

They kept glancing to one and other as the charged on, aware of the ominous panting that chased them, disappearing now and again as the wolves flashed out of reality and back.

Then, three ways.

A slight pause as they decided, then wordlessly agreed on the right passage.

Valkyries collar burned, grasped at her oxygen and forced her to the floor. A wolf appeared in front of her, barking and snapping as she struggled for breath. Skulduggery was there in an instant, torn between leaning beside her and fending off the wolf. Not that he really could in his current situation. His gun wasn't too handy for things that don't stay real all of the time.

As he stepped towards the passage, his chain burned at his bones too. With a howl of pain he flinched back from the step he just took, feeling relief instantly.

And he got it, straight away.

They were herding them.

He stepped back into pain, and took Valkyries shoulders, heaving her out of the danger zone. He watched as she coughed and spluttered, grasping at her throat. The wolves blocked two of the passageways. Only one way left, and he was guessing back wasn't an option now.

"Looks like we're heading into a trap," he said, almost passively. He didn't have magic, and that worried him, therefore he reacted in the only way he knew how to. He just didn't.

"Wouldn't be the first time," she said between rasps, eyeing the wolves cautiously. She got to her feet without much of a hassle. She didn't like looking weak in front of Skulduggery.

And they were off again, the wolves now acting more as escorts in their calmness than monsters hungry for blood. Skulduggery decided that they were going to end up where the 'man' wanted them to be anyway, there was no need to rush about it. In fact, he was practically strolling down the passageway. Valkyrie knew of course that this was one of the things he did when he didn't really know what to do, pretend he's got a full proof plan hidden under his hat somewhere and go walking in like he owned the place.

"Is he a teleporter?" she asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Well, obviously not."

They continued to walk, Valkyrie looking at him expectantly.

"Well?" she finally said, when he didn't seem to say much. "What is he?" He gave her an amused sideward's glance.

"What makes you think I know?"

"Well... you're you, for starters. And it's your job to know these things."

"And how many times have I been fired, threatened with being fired, and kicked out of the sanctuary?"

"That is a very good point."

"I am very good at making them," if his chest could have swelled with pride, it would have. She smiled at him, despite the situation and her feeling of helplessness. She was pretty sure he was feeling the 'Skulduggery equivalent ' to that feeling right about now.

Then pretty sure turned to sure when the room they stepped in closed off, and complete darkness encased them. She reached for his arm, just to reassure herself of his presence.

"Skulduggery?" she said calmly. There had been enough panic for one day.

"It went dark," he stated, and she rolled her eyes.

"I can see why you're a detective," she said sarcastically, before stepping away from him and feeling for the wall. The room that had stepped in could hardly be called that, with a size so small she couldn't think about swinging a cat, little own do it. Making contact, she slowly moved herself around, feeling for a way out, but finding nothing.

She sighed and turned back to where the dead man was, just in time to hear the rattling of chains and a noise of a scuffle. Skulduggery gave a barking warning, a little too late. She was grabbed from behind, her wrists bound by iron before she could mutter a protest. She kicked out, but apparently her foot made contact with nothing but air.

More noise, but she didn't call out.

She felt her feet being bound, and then the sounds of old cogs turning. Her hands were slowly pulled up into the air, until she was only able to make contact with the floor using the balls of her feet. She felt her shoulders strain slightly under her own weight.

"Skul?" she called into the dark, her voice still strong. The last thing she wanted was for him to worry about her.

"I'm here," he said, his own voice surprisingly close.

A dim light flicked into life when the noise had calmed. Valkyrie made 'eye' contact with Skulduggery, who was only about a meter away from her, hanging in the same precarious manner she was. Though, her attention did not linger on him for long. The room was full of... sharp things.

She wasn't sure how they'd got there, but they were defiantly there, dangerous and old looking. She almost felt like she was getting her name sealed all over again. Skulduggery took a moment to assess their surroundings, before shooting Valkyrie a worried look. A worried look for her.

He didn't mean to, it was just sudden realisation that all her flesh seemed far more vulnerable than all his bones, even if it wasn't strictly true. He shook the chains, trying to see if he could loosen them, but got nothing.

She just watched him, staying calm.

It was difficult.

"Whoever you are!" Skulduggery yelled, voice dipped in all kinds of venom, "Take me, leave her alone."

She didn't protest. She knew he was only provoking some kind of response.

He got one, in the form of a chuckle.

One that was a million voices.

The man flashed into view, flicking a pair of surgical gloved on, before disappearing again.

"That's your problem," he said, this time from the other side of the room. Valkyrie had to strain her neck to see what he was doing. Paying little attention to his hostages, he was browsing some of those sharp objects that seemed to be getting sharper the more she looked at them.

"You think everything's about you," he chuckled lightly again, bringing up a pair of scissors and snapping them in time with his disappearances. Each time he got closer, until he was mere centimetres away from Valkyries side. She struggled away from him, only gaining a small distance, that he filled with a step. Skulduggery struggled with his chains.

"Don't worry my dear, sweet girl. I'm only as good as your partner over there."

The chains stopped rattling, Skulduggery hung quietly, observing in a twisted uncertainty.

"You want my soul? Like Nye?" she asked, unsure and fighting against the memories of that man... thing.

"Oh no, precious. I want your magic," he brought the scissors up to touch the chain at her neck. She hardly flinched at the cold metal. "This little wonder stores it all away somewhere inside you. Much like the good doctor Nye, I'll have to explore to find it though."

"Why?" she cringed, voice trying not to break.

"Why? What a silly question!" He beamed, "to save the world of course! Without your magic, your just another girl! You might die in the process, you might not!"

He looked happy, and looked at her like she should have been happy too. But her face was empty.

"Then let him go," she whispered, "You don't want him."

"That couldn't be further from the truth. I want him to watch. I want him to see me hurting you. I want him to remember everything he did in the war, and see it come alive on your body!"

Valkyrie jumped at the roar of anger that erupted from Skulduggery. He was wrestling with the chains now, struggling so much she actually thought he might break them.

"You wouldn't dare! " He snarled, lashing out as much as his restraints allowed him. "I swear to you, if you lay a single finger on her i'll-"

"-there is nothing you can do to me. I am borne of your own mind."

The chains fell silent. Valkyries breathing stopped.

"I am only doing what your hearts yearn for. But what battered hearts they are."

The room was left in utter darkness when the make-believe man flashed back into nothing.

** A/N: Rightyhosen. Another chapter up, and I kinda like this one :3**

**See, I said that real badness is on its way, even if it's real badness made by... not so real men. But he is real I guess, because they made him. **

**New reviews already? Shucks guys, I just wanna hug you XP And to everyone, I will be replying to the once that need replying too, and catching up on the stories I read shortly. I have been away): **

**Okay, some M rated shizzle might be on its way. I will worn you with a big 'THIS IS M. FEAR THE M.' So yeah, hope that's okay with you all(:**

**I'm not going to lie to you, I am making this up as a go along. So there may be plot holes. Give me a yell if you spot any.**

**And I know, everyone's going a bit OCC, with Valkyries 'Help, oh help me!' situation and Skulduggerys mood swings (it's his time of month...)**

**But MEHH.**

**See, solves everything!**

**Oh, talking about solving – CHASM! Thanks guys, you rock my currently none existing socks ;)**


	7. All The Evil In Him

"Something I should know?"

The crackling silence was broken by her voice, almost hurt, almost afraid of what he had to say.

"Something you should have never had to know," was his dead toned reply. She licked her lips, throat dry and mouth sticky.

Words, complicated, harsh and she wanted to shout them at him, all locked up in her chest. She could feel her heart racing to get them out, to know as soon as possible. But then she didn't, she wanted Skulduggery to be that little bit of goodness she's always needed to hold onto, even thought she knew fine well that he wasn't.

Wasn't even fucking close.

And she was about to find out why, first hand.

"I always wanted to be punished for what I did... even though loosing... them, seemed like punishment enough at that time. I suppose this is one of those be careful what you wish for things," he whispered, hardly able to speak the words.

Ashamed? Afraid? Angry?

All of them, and more.

They painted a picture of a man that seldom reached the surface of his bones.

"I'm scared," she said, calmly, factually.

She heard him look at her. She knew most of his movements by every sense now. It was strange knowing so much, and knowing so little at the same time.

"Fletchers probably having some kind of fit," he mused, a forced light hearted tone to his voice. She laughed, and he felt relived.

"Bet he thinks I've run away with you," she tried to joke.

"...You always do."

The chains moved sometimes, oddly. They were on some kind of pulley system and had different tracks along the ceiling. She spent most of her time trying not to think, or talk to Skulduggery. Instead she just wanted to get to him. It took a lot of effort really, moving chains with links as thick as her arm forwards, after a good few hours of hanging and aching. It took her well over an hour, but she got there, in the end.

He was a bit surprised to find his partner dangling close enough for him to touch her with the slightest movement. He'd heard her struggling, but he thought it was just that – an attempt to get free, not an attempt to get closer to him.

"What are you doing, Valkyrie?" he asked, in a flat tone that didn't sound too impressed.

"I'm...well, not being over there anymore I guess," she tried to sound cheery, but her efforts were rewarded with the shake of a head.

"I thought... I just feel safer here," she defended her reasoning, settling as well as her sore shoulders allowed. She hovered a few centimetres away from him, his smell indescribable and his presence somehow soothing, but something was stopping her from toughing him.

It was that uncertainty again. She wanted to comfort _him, _she wanted to tell _him _that everything was going to be okay. It wasn't right, not even a little bit.

Slowly, attentively, she leaned into him.

Not a murmur of protest, and only a slight sway as he adjusted to take her weight. She relaxed completely when he rested his chin on her head.

He wouldn't do this normally. Be so lenient with himself... let his guard down. But this could be it. This could be the last time she ever saw him like... whatever she saw him like. Her hero, her mentor, her friend. He stopped his head there.

She was shaking, and he didn't know what to do. She wasn't crying, he knew that. She was too strong around him, trying to be too much like him.

"Don't do that," he whispered gently into her hair. He wished he could run his fingers through it, soother her until she fell asleep, convince her it was all a dream. But he wouldn't have, even if he could. "I won't let him do what I did, I swear to you."

She snuffed a few times, before snuggling further into his collarbone. It wasn't comfortable, but it was him.

"I forgive you," she mumbled into the dark blue of his suit. He didn't react at all, mainly because he wasn't sure of what she actually meant.

"For everything," she continued, "For the things you did, and the things that he's about to do. So don't, for one second, blame this on yourself. You're not who you were," she said it so freely, like she knew, like she met him during the war and thought nothing of his actions. Still, those words, spoken by so few before, made him want to wrap her in his arms. Whether it be for her naivety, or her understanding, or even the strange sympathy that she was showing him, like what was going to happen was going to harm him more than her.

She could be right there.

In that second, Valkyrie felt Skulduggerys teeth brush against her forehead. And it sent beautiful chills running down her spine, like her first kiss with Fletcher. She didn't say a word, because she was sure he wouldn't want her too.

Through little sleep, she didn't dream at all.

When she awoke, it was to the sound of the pulley systems creaking chains as Skulduggery was pulled away from her. He wasn't moving, and it took her a moment to calm her panic and read his body language.

Meditating?

She didn't blame him, he didn't want to see this.

The man, flickering like he did, to different stations, with different sharp things, deciding on what kind of pain she should suffer today.

She calmed her breathing, until it was slow enough to make her lungs ache. She glanced up at the numb pain in her wrists, sticky with blood in a bright ring of red. She wriggled them, focused on the pain. It took her away from the room, in a dizzy feeling of weightlessness.

Not far enough. She could feel him numbly unbuttoning her jacket, then ripping through her top slowly with a knife. The sound filled her head, as she tried to drift further away.

Her chest was bear by the time she could feel the cold, damp, liquid pulp being smeared on her body in small rings and lines. She guessed they were incision marks, or symbols to aide him in his search.

Then, finally.

Sharp and shiny and painful.

From her chest plate to her navel, a thin line of blood was drawn. Her body edged away from the knife as she winced and squirmed, but he only laughed. Still her eyes closed, and she wasn't going to open them, and she wasn't going to cry out. She wasn't, she couldn't.

The knife travelled again, tortuously, tormentingly, down the same path, causing a fresh wave of hot blood filing down her torso.

"You know, he was worse than this," the voices said, filling her head with their presence.

"This was just how he started, simple, almost gently and unsure. He got braver, more creative, more bloodthirsty. Has he told you what he's done?"

Her lips remained tight. Not a word for him, not a mumble of pain.

"No? Where to start? Torture, of course, the classic. Murder, as in, no reason other than he could. He set someone on fire, from the inside, slowly. You'll not like that one. He used magic as his weapon of course, but he enjoyed cutting, feeling them squirm.

Oh, and of course, rape. Strange though isn't it? He's such a gentle monster around you."

Her heart fell cold. He was lying, he had to be.

Skulduggery would never, in a million years...

But she didn't know that, she didn't know who he was back then.

She shook herself. It didn't matter. He was her Skulduggery now.

The blade found her cheek, and caressed it lightly. Pain flared thought her body as he sent sparks of magic through the wound.

Then, suddenly a flash of white that burned, even through her eyelids. The pain stopped.

"He shouldn't have told me that the magic was somewhere inside me," Said Skulduggery, shaking off the bits of shattered metal that clung to his clothes. She cracked open her eyes, ready for a trick, ready for disappointment.

Her lips tugged themselves into a smile.

He was there, free, walking toward her.

He ignored her wound, her smile, her pleading face. Stiffly, professionally, like he was with a stranger, he simply reached up and began to pick the locks at her wrist.

He didn't know how to act now, now that she knew. He'd been meditating yes, though he was still aware of everything happening around him. He'd spent years exploring the recesses of his own mind, it wouldn't take him long to find his magic. Though, strangely, he could only harness it for a moment, in one spectacular burst of pure energy.

He was back to being a walking skeleton now.

And she was free, collapsed into his arms.

He lowered her to the floor, then stepped away from her. Unsure.

She wouldn't want him to touch her, not now, not with the hands that committed a thousand crimes.

Disgusting, filthy crimes.

His Valkyrie, there on the floor. Another victim.

Her hand was reaching for him, and he did nothing but stare at it. But it was too compulsive, to urging to ignore. He was with her, on the floor, and she was wrapped into him. Not crying, not trembling. Just sore, needing him to be there.

"Stop it," she said.

He made a noise of confusion.

"Not being you," she explained. "I care about what you did. It's just not real, not to me."

"Then you're foolish," was all he said. And she didn't argue, because she knew that no matter what he did, she's always think he was the nearest thing to perfect.

"Can you move?" he asked, and she nodded. "Good, he's not dead. We need to find somewhere safe... er."

And she was up, on her shaky legs, but he was there, like he always was. Only now that she was standing did she try to cover herself. But her hands were numb, and she couldn't use the latches. Wordlessly, Skulduggery offered his help. Without paying the slightest bit of attention to her... nakedness, he buttoned her up.

"The cut?" he said, gesturing towards her stomach.

"I'll be fine, can we go?"

As they moved, Skulduggery was half expecting the chains to stop them, but apparently, they were allowed to head in the direction they were heading. He explained to her that he thinks that she has a better chance of harnessing her magic again, because her powers still hadn't been set.

"You think I can find them?" She asked as they walked, seemingly aimlessly down the dark passage.

"When you were being..." he stopped himself, then coughed slightly, "You were already pulling away from reality. And a place like this, where the unreal is so close to us, I think you have a good chance."

"We're still his prisoners really, aren't we?"

"Yes, and we're going to remain that way unless we get rid of these chains."

"I wonder which one of us... made him," she said as they rounded a corner.

"Both of us. You don't want to destroy the world, and I wanted to be punished. I think this magic is dipping into both of our heads and pulling out the... good bits."

She laughed, nervously.

"Great..."

**A/N: 'M ALERT! FEAR THE M!' D=**

She was warm, and light. The air felt like clouds and the ground felt like velvet. Skulduggerys hand was on hers, and his voice was guiding her into her own mind. She felt safe, on the outside, and on the in.

She couldn't really hear him, though his instructions were clear. _Just let go..._

And she did, she trusted him to pull her back to reality, because so far, her subconscious was hauntingly wonderful. She imagined staying like this as her body wasted away. She'd never know, never feel it. She'd be so happy.

She was in her room. A man was looking out of her window.

He turned to her, and the jaw line, matched with the sharp blue eyes gave his identity away. She just knew it was him, even though holding his face was difficult. Again, something that was trying not to be real.

She passed her mirror, saw her reflection pounding at its glass, screaming. Her arm had a tattoo.

She joined Skulduggery as he stared back out of the window.

A war was outside.

Like a beautiful array of fireworks, dazzling the night sky and competing against the stars, people born of magic killed each other. The sight was captivating, and her face lit up with all the wonderful colours of death. The battle field was somewhere that shouldn't have been outside her window, but somehow, she just didn't care.

Skulduggery was holding her hand, she noticed almost passively. But he was warm, and fleshy.

She stared at his face, at him, but her head still couldn't hold the image.

"I'm here to find my magic..." she said. He smiled at her.

"I know, I'm here to help."

And he leaned in and kissed her, just like that. Though her head, logically was screaming 'I don't know how the hell _this _is going to lead to my magic,' she kissed back anyway. At the warmth, at the softness, at the realness of it all.

She felt that something was very wrong with this, like it was living one of her fantasies, like intruding on Skulduggerys personal space.

But, he kissed first.

He took hold of her shoulders gently, guiding her backwards. All the while their lips never lost contact for more than a second, dancing and melting together. The back of her legs hit the wood of her bad, and she fell backwards. He landed on top of her, kisses becoming more furious, more desperate. She matched his pace automatically.

His hands reached down to unbuckle her coat, and she reached for his suit, fingers tugging awkwardly at the black pinstripes until they fell from his shoulders. He shrugged it off, and she did the same with her coat, leaving her chest bare. He stopped for a moment, admiring her plain beauty in all its magnificence, eyes scanning her as if she was some finished masterpiece. He leaned down and kissed her softly, bringing back all his control, now needing to savour her more than rush her.

Her skin tingled in goose pimples at ever brush of his lips. Slowly, as he kissed her neck, she unbuttoned his shirt. It fell away from him, reviling a pale, toned body. She brushed her hands over him, still silently amazed at his realness.

More kissing, lusty and full. She held him with her legs, pulling him closer. His hand travelled down her torso and his fingers unbuttoned her trousers.

For a moment, all the doubt, and all her rationality came flooding back. This wasn't him.

"But it might be," he said, with a lob sided grin. She look up, eyes full of confusion. "Everything here might be conjured up by both of your imaginations."

He continued to kiss her neck, her breasts, her lips. She didn't react yet, her eyes set on the ceiling, brow set in a light frown.

But he wouldn't do this, she said to herself. Even he wanted to.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't think about it, the mind might be willing... but the body?" the not so Skulduggery murmured as he worked at removing her trousers. Still kissing.

She looked at him. He was branded with a tattoo, just like her reflections... that tattoo...

Her head was spinning. She was numb to everything, but not all at the same time. It was like her mind was fragmenting, trying too hard to think.

She was completely naked now, and her heart was pounding.

"I... I don't want this," she said, pulling away from him. He held her down, not viciously. His eyes were questioning.

"What if I'm the part of Skulduggery that wants you? You can stay with me, and I'll protect you, from all your demons. I'll save you, even from yourself. No more Darquess. No more holding back your feelings from me."

She squirmed away from him.

"Firstly, my feelings are not for you. I... I have someone."

"Fletcher? Ha. You can stop kidding yourself."

"I'm not! I love him."

"Loved him."

The room darkened. Something tapped at the window. Both of them turned to look.

It started to bang. She was suprised it didn't break.

"What... what is that?" she asked.

He turned back to her, eyes slightly panicky. She frowned.

"Just ignore it. We can just sleep, you look tired," he pulled up the blanket and urged her to crawl beneath it. She shook her head, leaping off the bed and moving away from him slowly. She was backing towards the window. She wasn't sure why, but she had to open it.

"Stop it... Don't fret, I'm here. You're safe. Come back away from there and just sleep. I'll look after you."

"I don't need you to look after me," she said firmly. He was moving closer now, and she quickened her step. The banging continued. Urgent.

She pounced for the latch quickly, and he dived for her.

Too late. The window was open, and a very familiar Skeleton pounced through.

He was on top of the fleshy him before either of them could react. There was a slight struggle, but her Skulduggery had the upper hand.

She was frightened, something was different, something was... vicious.

He pounded at the other man with his fists, without pausing, without mercy. And he was yelling.

"You'll never touch her! You're pathetic!" And then his gun was out, and Valkyrie leaned forward to stop him, but it was too late. Skulduggery fired and fired, until he was out of bullets. And the man lay motionless, until he just disappeared.

They were alone.

**A/N: Bet some of you feel deprived of a real 'M scene' between the pair! I was originally going to go through with it, but I just don't think Val would, when she knew it wasn't him. Well, I feel like I have to say here, just encase I can't get it across in the next chapter very well... That was the part of Skulduggery that he tried to hide. In other words, it was all his evil too.**

**Don't question it, if something doesn't make sense, just say magic did it! XD**

**More M... better M, in chapters soon to come. **

**And thanks for the reviews again. I'm glad a few of you like that I write Ghastly. I'll be doing more of it. Going to try and drag Tanith in this, in some twisted way of course. **

**Oh, and having a mother as a beta reader won't work. Not only do I only seem to write at silly times, I really don't want her to read Mness written by me. Sorry if the typos kill things):**

**See you soon ;3**


End file.
